


Across the Deep Blue Ocean

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drowning Mention, F/M, Fluffy, Future nsfw, Lifeguard!Shiro, M/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, Surfer!Keith, Surfer!Lance, death mention, future smut, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Surfer!Lance and Lifeguard!Shiro AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the fic done by my friend Risa! Follow them @kayochins on Twitter. 
> 
> This is a rewrite to the original. I didn't like where the original was headed because I wanted more to the story but couldn't come up with how to do it. The pacing was too fast and with this one it will be slower and longer. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you like the rewrite as much as the original!

Lance had always loved the ocean. The feel of  the cool water around him. The way the waves carried him on his board. How the sand felt under his feet, going from boiling hot to cool as it got closer to the water. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore; the noise it made helped Lance feel calm and collected. Digging his hands in as if they were paddles, bringing him closer to the waves before standing and riding one of them. He loved it all. But most of all, he loved how free he felt.

There wasn’t a thing he hated about the ocean. Even if he were to fall off his board, he still loved the feeling of the water engulfing him and cooling him off from the burning sun. 

Ever since he was little he would always try and come out to the ocean to practice. He wasn’t very good at first, which was to be expected for a beginner. He got better over the years and hasn’t missed a day since. 

Being one of the oldest though, he would have to watch over his younger siblings while his parents were busy working. It wasn’t easy when every inch of his being wanted to feel the salt water against his tanned skin.

As he got older he would be able to go later at night without his parents worrying as much. He never liked surfing at night but would have no choice if he spent the day looking after his siblings. Even when it was storming, he would make his way out to the waves and try his best to do what he could. 

One day, Lance had been on an outing with his family.  He planned to sneak away as soon as he could. It was the middle of summer, so school was not in session and this was the first time he had been able to go to the beach with his family. 

Lance was ready to hit the waves; he had been waiting all day for this and could barely sleep the night before because of it. 

Nothing could stand in the way of Lance and the w- oh no. 

Walking in the sand, only a few feet away from him. He could recognize that black mullet anywhere. Keith. Lance couldn’t help but feel all his rage build up inside as he ran as fast as he could towards Keith. When Keith turned, he saw Lance running at him full speed. 

“Not you again…” the boy sighed, holding his board close, ready to defend himself.

Lance pointed a thumb towards himself, stopping right in front of Keith, and leaning towards the shorter man, “Yeah, it’s me,” he snapped at him. 

“What do you want, a rematch?” Keith asked, looking up at the darker skinned man in front of him. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Lance smirked. 

They both had their boards in hand as they raced towards the water, making sure not to run into any people. As soon as they hit the water they both hopped on their boards.

The thrill of your hands digging into the water as you drag yourself towards a wave is breathtaking. Between you and the water there is only a single object, an object made of something that could easily be broken by anything. 

Lance and Keith both stop, pretty far from the shore but not too far that if they needed to get back quickly they could. 

The water is calm for a moment as the two of them wait, snipping snide comments back and forth to each other. 

“I’m going to beat your mullet face into the ground, Keith,” Lance says, looking out to where a wave should appear any minute. 

“Bring it on, fuckface,” Keith replies.

That one word is what sends Lance wild. It always got him riled up and ready to go. It might have even made him get a little cocky. 

As soon as the wave starts to form, both Lance and Keith head towards it, faster this time. 

The wave gets bigger and bigger as they get closer to it. As soon as its almost at it’s peak the two turn their boards around, paddling just enough to get the speed until the wave is carrying them and they are standing. 

Lance gives Keith a smirk, swerving slightly on the wave. Keith doesn’t even acknowledge him, instead focusing on the water wrapping around them. This gets Lance’s fire burning hotter from beneath him, making his blood boil. 

“Come on, Keith, are you jealous of these moves?” He hollers, looking back at the other out of the corner of his eye as he does a ‘trick’. 

Keith continues to ignore him, doing his own tricks and letting Lance get angered more and more. 

Lance huffs, going to do another trick but realizing it’s too late. The water had already begun to close on them. 

Keith was already out of there as fast as he could while Lance had been taken out, lost in the water. 

Keith turned around, looking for the other, but not seeing him anywhere. His eyes went wide as he started calling the others name. He looked all over the water to see if he could find him, but another wave was coming and he had to get out of there. 

Keith got back to shore and went straight to the lifeguard tower, calling to him and watching as the male ran down from his post and into the water, his muscles pulling him through the dense liquid. 

One minute he was visible then he disappeared under the surface, there was silence as everyone watched, no one making a sound. Everyone stood there in shock, waiting for them to both come back up. 

Moments later the lifeguard appeared, one arm wrapped around Lance the other bringing the both of them back to shore. Lance was conscious, but not entirely. 

As soon as they both made it back to shore, Lance’s family was already by his side, watching as the lifeguard was doing all sorts of tests on him. Meanwhile, Lance was lying there, making all sorts of weird noises, as he was in a daze.

The lifeguard determined that Lance had only been in shock and needed to take a few moments to get himself back together. 

His eyes were dazed and everything looked like a blur to him: he almost drowned. Everything he mumbled was complete nonsense from his delusional state. 

After a few minutes of laying there, his vision was starting to clear as he looked up at the lifeguard. From what he could make out from his state, this person was muscular, had some scars here and there on their chest, and not much hair. 

When his eyes focused completely he got a closer look at the person, his heart started pounding. This man was gorgeous. He only had a white tuft of hair in the front while the other black part had been buzzed. He had a scar across his nose and his eyes were a dark grey. 

Lance’s face flushes as he watches the other make sure that he is okay. Lance decided to take this as an opportunity to win him over. 

He gives the man a killer smirk, that he always thought worked right away, “Did you just fall from heaven? ‘Cause you look like an angel.” 

The man sighs, letting out a small laugh, “he’s okay,” the man reassures everyone that has gathered around. 

Lance can’t help but freeze when he speaks, even his voice is like angels singing. This man was truly perfect. 

Lance sat up looking around a bit, watching his family walk up a little closer. The lifeguard stood, getting a thank you from Lance’s mother, offering a smile and going back to his post. Lance turned his head to watch the man leave, god he had fallen so hard. 

The man’s muscles rippled as he walked and Lance couldn’t help but stare at his…fine ass. His family stood there, all sighing as they watched him being completely lovestruck in the sand. 

“Hey,” a voice calls, getting closer to Lance. 

Lance snaps out of his trance to turn himself to look at where the voice came from. Keith was standing in front of him, an arm outstretched to help the other up. 

Lance looked at his face then looked at the hand in front of him before taking it. Keith pulled the boy up, watching him as he dusted the sand off of himself. 

“Not bad, Lance,” he said, offering a smile to Lance. 

Lance never usually saw Keith smile, so this was an odd sight to him. 

Lance smiled back, “thanks, Keith.”

Keith picked up his board, “maybe next time you can beat me and won’t wipe out,” he teased, giving Lance a small wave before running off again. 

Lance took those words as a slight stab before turning to his family. 

“Since that happened, I think we should go home for the day so you can get some rest,” his mother offered, as his dad lead his siblings towards the car. 

Nodding, he walked along with the others. Lance couldn’t help but look up at the post where the lifeguard had disappeared to. When Lance looked up, he was surprised to see that the lifeguard was up there, but he was looking down at him. 

When he was noticed, the lifeguard quickly turned his gaze back out to ocean to do his job. 

This is when Lance’s plan went into action, try and get as many times as he can to talk to the lifeguard.

**Author's Note:**

> Original AU idea came from my friend Flynn! Follow them on Twitter @GenjiShitmada! 
> 
> Look forward to a lot of Shance coming up!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
